Icon Kit
The Icon Kit is a feature allowing players to change their appearance in Geometry Dash, Geometry Dash Lite, Geometry Dash Meltdown and Geometry Dash World. A series of icon designs can be selected for each form as well as corresponding primary and secondary colours, although these are applied to all forms and cannot be selected individually. In addition, trail and death effects can be selected, although none of these have any physical effects on gameplay. Customisation options can be unlocked by completing achievements, entering codes into the various vaults, buying from the shops and finding them in chests in the Treasure Room. Geometry Dash Lite, Geometry Dash Meltdown and Geometry Dash World, while still being shown the complete Icon Kit, cannot unlock all available options due to their limited content. However, data can be transferred from these games using user accounts to the full version, which is required in order to unlock cubes 65 to 71 from Geometry Dash Meltdown and cubes 72 and 75 from Geometry Dash World. Update history Icon galleries Cubes= Cube01.png Cube02.png Cube03.png Cube04.png Cube05.png Cube06.png Cube07.png Cube08.png Cube09.png Cube10.png Cube11.png Cube12.png Cube13.png Cube14.png Cube15.png Cube16.png Cube17.png Cube18.png Cube19.png Cube20.png Cube21.png Cube22.png Cube23.png Cube24.png Cube25.png Cube26.png Cube27.png Cube28.png Cube29.png Cube30.png Cube31.png Cube32.png Cube33.png Cube34.png Cube35.png Cube36.png Cube37.png Cube38.png Cube39.png Cube40.png Cube41.png Cube42.png Cube43.png Cube44.png Cube45.png Cube46.png Cube47.png Cube48.png Cube49.png cube50.png Cube51.png Cube52.png Cube53.png Cube54.png Cube55.png Cube56.png Cube57.png Cube58.png Cube59.png Cube60.png Cube61.png Cube62.png Cube63.png Cube64.png Cube65.png Cube66.png Cube67.png Cube68.png Cube69.png Cube70.png Cube71.png Cube72.png Cube73.png Cube74.png Cube75.png Cube76.png Cube77.png Cube78.png Cube79.png Cube80.png Cube81.png Cube82.png Cube83.png Cube84.png Cube85.png Cube86.png Cube87.png Cube88.png Cube89.png Cube90.png Cube91.png Cube92.png Cube93.png Cube94.png Cube95.png Cube96.png Cube97.png Cube98.png Cube99.png Cube100.png Cube101.png Cube102.png Cube103.png Cube104.png Cube105.png Cube106.png Cube107.png Cube108.png |-| Ships= Ship01.png Ship02.png Ship03.png Ship04.png Ship05.png Ship06.png Ship07.png Ship08.png Ship09.png Ship10.png Ship11.png Ship12.png Ship13.png Ship14.png Ship15.png Ship16.png Ship17.png Ship18.png Ship19.png Ship20.png Ship21.png Ship22.png Ship23.png Ship24.png Ship25.png Ship26.png Ship27.png Ship28.png Ship29.png Ship30.png Ship31.png Ship32.png Ship33.png Ship34.png Ship35.png |-| Balls= Ball01.png Ball02.png Ball03.png Ball04.png Ball05.png Ball06.png Ball07.png Ball08.png Ball09.png Ball10.png Ball11.png Ball12.png Ball13.png Ball14.png Ball15.png Ball16.png Ball17.png Ball18.png Ball19.png Ball20.png Ball21.png Ball22.png Ball23.png Ball24.png Ball25.png Ball26.png Ball27.png Ball28.png Ball29.png |-| UFOs= UFO01.png UFO02.png UFO03.png UFO04.png UFO05.png UFO06.png UFO07.png UFO08.png UFO09.png UFO10.png UFO11.png UFO12.png UFO13.png UFO14.png UFO15.png UFO16.png UFO17.png UFO18.png UFO19.png UFO20.png UFO21.png UFO22.png UFO23.png UFO24.png UFO25.png UFO26.png UFO27.png UFO28.png |-| Waves= Wave01.png Wave02.png Wave03.png Wave04.png Wave05.png Wave06.png Wave07.png Wave08.png Wave09.png Wave10.png Wave11.png Wave12.png Wave13.png Wave14.png Wave15.png Wave16.png Wave17.png Wave18.png Wave19.png Wave20.png Wave21.png Wave22.png Wave23.png |-| Robots= Robot01.png Robot02.png Robot03.png Robot04.png Robot05.png Robot06.png Robot07.png Robot08.png Robot09.png Robot10.png Spider04.png Robot12.png |-| Spiders= Spider01.png |-| Mini= CubeS.png BallS.png |-| Trails= Trail01.png Trail02.png Trail03.png Trail04.png Trail05.png Trail06.png Trail07.png |-| Death effects= DeathEffect01.png DeathEffect02.png DeathEffect03.png DeathEffect04.png DeathEffect05.png DeathEffect06.png DeathEffect07.png DeathEffect08.png DeathEffect09.png DeathEffect10.png DeathEffect11.png DeathEffect12.png DeathEffect13.png |-| Colours= Colour01.png|R: 125 G: 255 B: 0 Colour02.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 0 Colour03.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 125 Colour04.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 255 Colour05.png|R: 0 G: 200 B: 255 Colour06.png|R: 0 G: 125 B: 255 Colour07.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 255 Colour08.png|R: 125 G: 0 B: 255 Colour09.png|R: 185 G: 0 B: 255 Colour10.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 255 Colour11.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 125 Colour12.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 0 Colour13.png|R: 255 G: 75 B: 0 Colour14.png|R: 255 G: 125 B: 0 Colour15.png|R: 255 G: 185 B: 0 Colour16.png|R: 255 G: 255 B: 0 Colour17.png|R: 255 G: 255 B: 255 Colour18.png|R: 175 G: 175 B: 175 Colour19.png|R: 90 G: 90 B: 90 Colour20.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 0 Colour21.png|R: 125 G: 125 B: 0 Colour22.png|R: 100 G: 150 B: 0 Colour23.png|R: 75 G: 175 B: 0 Colour24.png|R: 0 G: 150 B: 0 Colour25.png|R: 0 G: 175 B: 75 Colour26.png|R: 0 G: 150 B: 100 Colour27.png|R: 0 G: 125 B: 125 Colour28.png|R: 0 G: 100 B: 150 Colour29.png|R: 0 G: 75 B: 175 Colour30.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 150 Colour31.png|R: 75 G: 0 B: 175 Colour32.png|R: 100 G: 0 B: 150 Colour33.png|R: 125 G: 0 B: 125 Colour34.png|R: 150 G: 0 B: 100 Colour35.png|R: 175 G: 0 B: 75 Colour36.png|R: 150 G: 0 B: 0 Colour37.png|R: 150 G: 50 B: 0 Colour38.png|R: 175 G: 75 B: 0 Colour39.png|R: 150 G: 100 B: 0 Colour40.png|R: 255 G: 125 B: 125 Colour41.png|R: 125 G: 255 B: 125 Colour42.png|R: 125 G: 125 B: 255 Preview Trivia ]] *The occurrence of trails is dependent on the form and its interactions with map components. When the player is in ship form or UFO form, the trail will always appear. With spider mode, an unchangeable trail will appear when the player teleports. It will not appear in wave form, it will just be the normal trail it possesses. If the player is in cube form, ball form, or robot form, the trail will only appear when the player interacts with rings, pads, and gravity portals. In the wave form, the trail will always be hidden. *When the first unlockable trail was introduced in Update 1.7, it automatically enabled a 'Glow' option that formed an outline of the selected secondary color around the icon. This was changed in Update 2.0 so that unlocking specifically the rainbow trail would provide the ability to enable and disable the Glow option separately, no matter what trail the player is using. Update 2.1 introduced new trails that follow the player no matter what, such as a dotted-line trail. *An unrelated 'trail' which rapidly ghosts primary coloured copies of the player is present in some levels, being a [trigger' in the level editor. *UFO 9 and later releases have smaller domes compared to those released prior. *The primary color will also be used in the progress bar if turned on. *Choosing black as the primary color will automatically add a glow around the player's icon, regardless of whether or not you have the "glow" option. Several other changes occur which mostly applies the secondary color to map components in place of the black. *Despite only being able to be unlocked in the Steam version of Geometry Dash, the "SteamStep!" and the "Steamrolling" icons appear traveling across the menu in the mobile versions of the game. The icons can also be acquired in the said versions by loading a Steam-created save. *Some ships that are relatively hard to unlock in the full version are easy to unlock in the lite version of the game. For example, the ship unlocked for collecting 600 stars can now be acquired with 15 secret coins. *Before Update 1.4, there has been a shading for the secondary color and the player was only able to acquire the primary color. *The highest possible number of icons that can be unlocked for completing one level is the Steam version Clubstep, unlocking a total of 6 icons: Secret coins, stars, demons, Ultimate Clubstep, secondary black and the Steamstep icon. *Prior to Update 2.0, the commonly known 'wave' form did not have an in-game name as the name of forms is only given when selecting locked icons; only the default wave was present in Update 1.9 and therefore no form name was given. Update 2.0 saw its name given to be 'dart'. It was changed to 'wave' in Update 2.01 *Prior to Update 2.01, two icons, which are "Nice shot!" and "Catch 'em all!", were glitched and almost impossible to get. *Despite being glitched, RobTop used the "Nice Shot!" icon in the first sneak peek video for Update 2.0, where he shows the start of the 2.0 level "Geometrical Dominator". *It was possible to get the "Catch 'em all!" icon by tapping a glitched normal-sized mini icon on the main menu. However, there is a rare chance of this happening. *Prior to Update 2.1, the requirement to collect the "Supporter" icon was going to settings and tap the "Rate" button. As for Update 2.1, the player is required to tap the lock of the icon, Scratch will then give the player the icon as a free sample, he will then tell the play to find him when they can. *The player can activate the use of the default mini icons by going into settings. *A contest is being held by Viprin, Etzer, and RobTop in which people create their own icons using Adobe Photoshop (preferred) and the best are implemented into 2.2 (originally top 10, but the number increases as more entries come in). *There is a glitch where, due to Update 2.1 changing the way the mini cubes and balls work, the mini cube and mini ball icons can be seen on the main menu as a normal size icon. Icon references *The icons from Geometry Dash are used from the'' Oxygene 1 font, like "Stereo Madness!", "Dry Out!", "Jumper!", "Base After Base!", "Supporter", and the icon from ''Geometry Dash and its spinoff's logos. *The "Geometry Dash", "Practice Complete", "New Best!", "Level Complete!", "More Games", "Hall of Fame", and the "Featured" texts are also made with the same font. *The icon unlocked for obtaining 60 user coins resembles BamBam, a boom from the game Boomlings, made by Robtop as well. *The icon unlocked by completing Hexagon Force in Normal Mode resembles a Creeper, a popularized aggressive and explosive mob from the game Minecraft. *The UFO unlocked for completing 30 map packs is based on Bowser's Clown Car in Super Mario World. *The Steam exclusive icon for beating 3 main levels is an obvious reference to Valve's Portal series Companion Cube. It is also related since Valve also owns Steam and is the same developer for "Portal". *The other Steam icon for beating Clubstep (SteamStep!) has special glasses that look exactly like the official Steam logo. *The icon unlocked for collecting 10 user coins resembles the sprite of a mushroom from Super Mario Bros. 3. *However, the icon has a squared top, unlike when it was first seen in the second WIP image for Update 2.0. In the WIP image, it had a rounded top, which made it resemble the mushroom sprite better. *The icon unlocked for typing 'Lenny' in the vault references a Lenny face, a popular meme created using Unicode characters. *The icon unlocked for typing 'spooky' in the vault resemble''s a Shy Guy, an enemy in the ''Super Mario ''and ''Yoshi's Island ''series. *The icon unlocked for rating the stars on 2000 online levels appears to be a spin-off on ''Batman, ''hence the name, ''"Justice". *The icon unlocked for collecting all three coins on Deadlocked loosely appears to be a spin-off on Wolverine. It could also be a reference to Gengar, ''a character from the ''Pokemon ''series. *The icon unlocked for collecting 150 user coins and the robot from completing Deadlocked in Normal Mode resemble ''Iron Man. *The icon unlocked for receiving 3000 stars appears to be a direct reference to Super Meat Boy. *The icon unlocked for collecting 110 secret coins appears to be a spin-off on Deadpool. *The ship unlocked for getting 3,500 stars resembles the Mon Calamari'', a ship from the ''Star Wars ''franchise. *The ball unlocked for collecting 140 user coins resembles the Yin-Yang symbol in Chinese philosophy (Taoism). **It also resembles one of the balls posted by GD user Etzer on TouchArcade. This is for the Project Utopia texture pack. See post *The UFO unlocked for getting a star feature level resembles Stitch from the movie ''Lilo and Stitch. *The icon unlocked for collecting 110 user coins appears to be the head of Robocop, the main character in the movie Robocop. *The icon for the achievement "Nice Shot!" references the Rotating Block from Super Mario World. *The icon unlocked for collecting all three coins on Theory of Everything 2 resembles a'' Boo,'' a ghost-like character from the Mario franchise. *The robot unlocked for collecting 200 user coins appears to be a Roman/Spartan helmet. *The robot unlocked for collecting 100 user coins appears to be a helmet that resembles Master Chief from Halo. *The robot unlocked for beating Geometrical Dominator looks slightly like Yoshi from Super Mario World. It also looks like a Snapdragon from Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time ''or a dinosaur. *The ship unlocked for collecting 75 secret coins resembles Porygon from the ''Pokemon ''franchise. *The wave unlocked for typing the numbers from the TV show ''Lost in order separately into the vault (8-16-30-32-46-84), resembles the Illuminati or the All-Seeing Eye. **The wave unlocked by the "Doomed us all!" achievement, gained by typing in a consecutive string of numbers into the vault, also resembles the Eye. **The icon unlocked for typing the player's username into the vault appears to resemble a Minion from the Despicable Me ''film series. It also was believed by other players to resemble the All-Seeing Eye, similar to the "Doomed us all!' wave. *The waves unlocked for acquiring 2,500 stars and typing "Ahead" into the vault resemble a Metroid, the main enemies of the ''Metroid series of video games. *The cube unlocked for destroying 200 players also has the same face as the "Robin Hood" UFO. *The icon unlocked for beating Jumper resembles Ogmo, the main character of the game Jumper by Matt Thorson. *The icon unlocked for beating The Seven Seas with all three coins has an eye-patch on it, a nod to the level and the song. *The icon unlocked for completing'' Viking Arena'' with all three coins partially resembles a Viking helmet on the top. *The outline of the ship unlocked for obtaining 180 user coins partially represents Zapdos, a character from the Pokémon series. *The ship unlocked for completing 1,000 user created levels directly looks like a seahorse. *The ship unlocked for obtaining 115 secret coins partially looks like Mermaid Man, a character from SpongeBob SquarePants. *The icon rewarded for completing Viking Arena in normal mode is a reference to RoboCop. *The robot unlocked for completing Deadlocked in normal mode and the icon unlocked for collecting 150 user coins are references to Marvel's Iron Man. *The ship unlocked for collecting 30 user coins resembles Elliott from Disney's movie Pete's Dragon. *The icon unlocked for beating Frontlines (Geometry Dash World ''exclusive) in normal mode resembles the 60 user coins icon. *The icon unlocked for beating Monster Dance Off (''Geometry Dash World ''exclusive) resembles a dragon found in the game. *The icon unlocked for collecting 5 Fire Shards resembles a custom enemy in a few known user-made levels. *The wave unlocked for collecting 5 Shadow Shards resembles the X-Wing from ''Star Wars. *The wave unlocked for collecting 5 Lava Shards resembles the default Wave but pixellated. *The icon unlocked for collecting 15 Lava Shards resembles a Thwomp from Super Mario. *The icon unlocked for 5 Bonus Unlocks resembles a cat. *The UFO unlocked for 15 Bonus Unlocks also resembles a cat. *The UFO for 15 Bonus unlocks may be a reference to Garfield. *The ship unlocked for 35 bonus unlocks resembles a Chain Chomp, from the Super Mario franchise. *The ship unlocked for collecting 800 user coins bears a resemblance to the Scarran Hierarchy Decimator, from Farscape. *One of the UFOs that can be purchased in the shop resembles the "Look of Disapproval" emoticon. *One of the icons that can be purchased in the shop has a little resemblance to the Ultimate ToE2 icon. *One of the icons that can be purchased in the shop resembles the (._.) emoticon. *One of the icons that can be purchased in the shop resembles Gaper from The Binding from Isaac series. *The spider that can be purchased in the Secret Shop resembles the Omnidroid from The Incredibles. *One of the icons that can be purchased in the secret shop resembles Kratos from God of War. *The Robot that can be purchased in the Secret Shop looks similar to Scratch, the secret shopkeeper. *The icon unlocked for collecting 2000 diamonds resembles Kirby, a popular video game character. *The wave unlocked for collecting 4500 stars resembles the Speed Portals inside the game. *One of the spiders that can be found in the Treasure Room faintly resembles Shoop Da Whoop. *One of the spiders that can be found in the Treasure Room Resembles Robtop's face (In the looks of it). *The icon unlocked for solving the "cod3breaker" puzzle in the Vault of Secrets is a fanmade icon or Jeyzor's Icon from Texture Pack Purpura. *The icon unlocked for typing "seven" into the Vault of Secrets is a direct reference to Finn the Human from Adventure Time. *The wave unlocked for typing "Volcano" into the Chamber of Time resembles a Christmas tree, possibly hinting at the release of Geometry Dash World. *The ball's face unlocked by Collecting 15 Fire Shards resembles the face on Dex Arson's logo. *The robot for collecting 35 fire shards resembles Anger from the movie Inside Out. *The cube for getting all of the keys (Chaos, Chest, and Time) resembles the logo for Marvel's Punisher. *The ball for collecting 425 User Coins strongly resembles a loading circle inside another. This is similar to a ball that you can buy in the shop. Category:Features